Planes de última hora
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Es la primera Navidad de Vegeta en la tierra, Bulma tiene una fiesta y está enseñando al príncipe los valores de la Navidad. ¿Como acabará esta historia? Lemon!


**Advertencia: Contiene LEMON; si no te gusta el contenido erótico en los relatos, por favor no lo leas pues este contiene explicito.  
**

**Planes de última hora**

Estaba muy ilusionada con las fechas que se acercaban. En dos días sería Nochevieja y tenía pensado celebrarlo por todo lo alto saliendo con mis amigas por ahí en una fiesta de fin de año. Pero en todo este alboroto no se me ocurrió pensar que haría con Vegeta. Tenía dos razones para preocuparme, una que no le gustaría la Navidad y dos que no iba a traerlo conmigo a la fiesta para que me liara un espectáculo.

Fui a buscarle a la sala de entrenamiento y me lo encontré allí con cara de pocos amigos "Vaya, que novedad encontrarle enfurruñado" pensé para mis adentros.

-Eh Vegeta, faltan dos días para fin de año.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que tengo una fiesta con mis amigas y tu deberás quedarte aquí.

-Odio estas estúpidas fiestas humanas, hacen celebraciones por cualquier cosa.

-Vegeta es un día muy importante es la última noche del año.

-¿Y qué? Si después viene otro...

-Ay mira, no lo vas a comprender nunca sólo venía a decirte que saldré.

-¿Piensas dejarme aquí con tus padres?- Se le notaba una vena en la frente y no era de alegría precisamente.

-¿Es que quieres venirte con mis amigas y conmigo?

-Prefiero a tus padres que a esas cacatúas con escote, gracias.

-Eres un imbécil.

Siempre terminamos discutiendo, desde que llegó aquí no hay un sólo día que no hayamos terminado mal. Subí a mi habitación a sacar el vestido que me había comprado para la fiesta. Era tremendamente escotado pero era la última noche del año y la iba a disfrutar.

Bajé la planta de abajo para preparar algunos detalles que quería dejar listos para el Martes. Adorné la casa con mucha ilusión poniendo el árbol de navidad con todos sus accesorios. La casa tenía un aspecto de lo mas navideño.

En la cocina comprobé cada estante para asegurarme que no faltaría nada para el día de la fiesta, yo no cenaría ahí pero si Vegeta y mis padres y el príncipe de los Saiyans no se saciaba con poco.

Al día siguiente Vegeta estaba muy distante conmigo, mas de lo habitual y evitaba cruzar su mirada con la mía.

Salí de compras a eso de las once de la mañana y me fui a la mejor tienda de lencería del centro, me compré un conjunto de tanga y sujetador con encajes rojo y para Vegeta le compré unos bóxer del mismo color. Seguramente me los rechazaría conociéndole no es de extrañar. Cuando llegué a casa lo llamé y con una sonrisa en la boca le enseñé su regalo.

-Mira que te he comprado Vegeta.

-¿Qué...qué es eso tan vulgar?

-Son unos boxers rojos para la noche de fin de año, trae mala suerte no llevar ropa roja esa noche. -Me estaba aguantando la risa ante su cara de descomposición y horror mientras los miraba.

-No pienso ponerme eso mujer, las estupideces de este planeta no me incumben en absoluto.

-Pero Vegeta, ahora vives en la tierra tienes que asumir las costumbres.

-Ni muerto.

Mira que me he comprado yo. -Le enseñé mi conjunto y sus mejillas mostraron unos rosáceos coloretes.

-¿Qué es eso? Apuntó al tanga atemorizado.

-Es un tanga, ¿nunca habías visto uno?

-¿Un tan...ga? - Lo miraba como si fuese una inspección muy importante.

-Si, su función es como la de las braguitas.

Mmm. No puede ser.

¿Qué no puede ser?

Se quedaría el trasero al aire.

-Claro es que es para eso.

¿Cómo?

Esta pequeña y fina tira va dentro de los cachetes. - La cara de Vegeta estaba mas roja que nunca mientras miraba en plan científico mi ropa interior.

Eres muy vulgar mujer. - Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin su regalo.

Apenada por el rechazo me fui a su habitación y se los dejé encima de su cama, seguro que los tiraría después pero no me importó los compré para él, ahora eran suyos.

Apocas horas de la última noche me fui a mi cuarto para prepararme, debía bañarme y arreglarme bien. Cuando salí de la ducha y me sequé me puse mi ropa interior nueva, mi vestido y un pequeño liguero color escarlata. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a Vegeta en el umbral boquiabierto.

-¿Pero que demonios haces? ¿no sabes que aquí las puertas se usan para llamar?

-A mi no me grites humana estúpida.

-¿Quién te manda entrar en mi habitación sin llamar, y si hubiera estado desnuda que?

-Con ese vestido no creo que hubiera mucha diferencia.

-Eres un antiguo Vegeta.

-Y tu una fulana así vestida.

-Vete a la mierda.

-No puedo consentir que vayas así vestida.

-¿qué? ¿Y quién te crees tu que eres para consentirme ami algo?

-No es por ti mujer, pero llevas una pinta de buscar guerra increíble y si te hicieran algo debería irme de aquí ya que tu me mantienes.

-Ah si... ¿Y como piensas impedírmelo?

-Oh muy fácil – Su sonrisa me asustó por un momento.

En un rápido movimiento dejó mi vestido hecho añicos.

-¿Pero que te crees que estás haciendo pedazo de burro?

-Ahora te tendrás que poner otra cosa.

-Por tu culpa no podré ir, has arruinado mi noche maldito bruto descerebrado.

Se fue de mi habitación mientras le soltaba una gran cantidad de insultos. Tuve que llamar a mis amigas y avisarles que no podía ir que el bruto que vive conmigo se había cargado mi vestido.

No tenía mucha gana de cenar así que comí poco. Cuando llegaron las uvas me las comí dándome cuenta de la cara de Vegeta mientras me observaba tragarme las doce a una velocidad de vértigo. En parte me daba pena, no comprendía que demonios era todo aquello.

Pasé a las bebidas e intenté ahogar en ellas la pena de pasar esa última noche del año anclada a casa por culpa de este arrogante. Pasó un rato y el timbre sonó eran Goku y los chicos, al menos ellos me darían algo de alegría y seguro que los llamó mi madre como había hecho mas de una vez. Me puse a bailar algo mas animada y me sentía observada por Vegeta que no me quitaba los ojos de encima. No se en que momento pasó pero lo último que recuerdo es que aturdida por el alcohol que había consumido no era capaz de mantenerme bien en pie. Noté como me cogían por la cintura para alzarme en sus brazos y mirando hacía delante me subió a la habitación. Me tumbó en la cama, se puso a mi lado y mirándome a los ojos mientras se acercaba a mis labios crecía su respiración. Posó su mano en mi cintura y cerrando los ojos me besó apasionadamente apretándome contra su cuerpo. Sus manos subían por debajo de mi camisa dándome suaves caricias sin apartar su boca de la mía.

Con la poca estabilidad que yo tenía por culpa del alcohol no fue muy difícil para él voltearme de manera que quedara debajo suya. Se puso encima mía ahorcajadas y su manos abandonaron mis pechos donde se estaban deleitando con mis pezones para bajar hasta mis muslos. Se apartó de mis labios para observarme atento y noté su mirada lasciva mientras su boca hacía una mueca juguetona. Mi deseo creció al darme cuenta de lo excitado que estaba. Me colocó bocabajo y me subió la minifalda a la cintura, dejando al descubierto mi ropa interior. Llevaba un pequeño tanga rojo de encaje, estrenado para la noche de nochevieja como era tradición. Sus manos agarraron ambos cachetes y se pegó a mi trasero soltando un gemido en mi oído. Podía notar su erección contra mi cuerpo deseando liberarse de su prisión de tela.

-Me gusta como te queda esto, y mucho.

Perdiendo la inocencia que me había dado la bebida comencé a moverme para tentarlo a perder la cordura. Lo miré a los ojos que desprendían un deseo oculto en él. Nunca imaginé que llegara hacer esto con Vegeta. En un descuido me di la vuelta y con su sorpresa aproveché la ocasión y amarré su cintura con mis piernas pegándolo completamente ami y en un momento lo tenía debajo de mi. Mis manos se posaron en su pecho fuerte y herido por las cicatrices de sus luchas. Me aparté y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos comencé a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa hasta que sólo me encontré con el sujetador rojo de encaje. Entrelacé mis manos con las suyas y apoyándome en ellas comencé a rozarme sobre su miembro completamente erecto que pedía a gritos introducirse dentro de mi. Su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de deseo. En un arrebato me arrancó el sujetador y su boca se perdía en mis pezones duros ante sus lametones. El placer me invadía y ahora estaba perdida pues yo era la que deseaba tenerlo dentro de mi y que me llenara con él. Me aparté para quitarme la ropa que me quedaba pero me lo impidió y me puso debajo de él dejándome prisionera de su cuerpo cosa que mas me encendió. Le gustaba la dureza pues sólo actuaba así, arrancando mi falda y dejándome vestida únicamente con el pequeño tanga color escarlata. Su mano se deslizaba por mi vientre mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos hasta llegar a mi sexo completamente húmedo y excitado. Pasó un dedo y apretando me susurraba al oído.

-¿Te gusta? Puedo darte mas, sólo tienes que pedírmelo debidamente.

Quiero...mas.

Oh, así no se pide Bulma.

Quiero... tenerte dentro de mi, por favor. -Le supliqué deseosa de que me hiciera suya de una maldita vez.

Paró y se levantó un poco de la cama para quitarse su ropa dejando libre su erección. Me di cuenta de que llevaba los boxers rojos que le regalé. Era tan apetecible este hombre y encima venía con regalo. Sin pensarlo dos veces la agarré con la mano y lo miré a los ojos comprando su sorpresa con mi acto y dejándolo mas sorprendido lo llevé a mi boca. De su boca salió un suspiro de satisfacción. Agarró mi cabeza con sus manos para indicarme que quería que le hiciera.

De golpe paró y se apartó de mi, abrió mis piernas bruscamente y sin aviso alguno me penetró. De mi boca salió un gemido de dolor y satisfacción, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con un hombre y menos aún con alguien que la tuviese de ese tamaño. Me imbestia salvajemente gimiendo en mi cuello de placer, yo notaba acercarse mi orgasmo y cada vez sus movimientos eran mas rápidos y profundos. Llegó al éxtasis de su placer y culminó dentro de mi dejándome agotada y profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente noté como la luz del amanecer me iba despertando poco a poco, sonreí abrazándome a la almohada y despacio abrí los ojos. Di un sobresalto cuando me encontré en la cama sola y completamente vestida con mi pijama. ¿Lo habría soñado todo? No puede ser, era todo tan real que era imposible que lo hubiera soñado. Pero todo apuntaba a eso, me asomé a la ventana y vi a Vegeta entrenando en su cámara de gravedad. No podía creerlo había soñado una noche de pasión con Vegeta, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Cuando me iba a retirar de la ventana vi como me dirigía una mirada y me sonreía lascivamente.

¿Habría sido un sueño realmente?

* * *

Espero que tengáis una feliz Navidad y un próspero año 2013, y que se cumplan todos vuestros sueños. Gracias por leer esta historia, forma parte de un concurso de Universo Zona Virtual, podréis encontrar el link en mi perfil, echadle un ojo!

Mil Besos!


End file.
